the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Apex Corporation
Apex Corporation is the name given to a multinational technological company, defense contractor, and private military company. Founded in England in the year 2012, it is considered one of the biggest tech giants (replacing Microsoft, Apple, Playstation, xBox, Nintendo, and Google entirely by 2019). History As a Car Manufacturer TBA As a defense contractor TBA As a Private Military Company TBA Operation Man of Steel In 2019, Apex Corporation collaborated with the United States Department of Defense and launched Operation Man of Steel, a military program that sought to create "Cyber Soldiers" - humans with advanced mechanical augmentations that could improve their combat abilities, as well as their endurance in the field-as well as combat robots. With these cyber augmentations, soldiers could fight harder and longer in combat, while at the same time they would receive support from near-indestructible combat robots/cyborgs. However, a series of international incidents from December, 2019 to January, 2020 ultimately led to the program being terminated. Structure Apex Corporation is divided into various subdivisions, each of them creating a specific product aimed at a certain group of consumers for a specific purpose. Apex Systems This company creates computer software and hardware, including (but not limited to) computer games, gaming consoles, and video games geared towards said consoles. Apex Defense Company (ADC) This company creates cyber-security software, dedicated to better fortify computers from cyber-attacks. They also are in charge of creating Internet firewalls to prevent scam websites. In 2019, they have also created weaponry but also attracted controversy by inventing cybernetic augmentations, combat robots, biometric firearms and exoskeleton suits made of nano-technology. As of 2020, it has become one of the largest defense contractors on the planet. Apex Security Also known as Apex Ops or Apex International, this is a massive private military company, one of the biggest PMCs on Earth (having replaced Academi by 2021). This subdivision has the most members out of the entire company, with about 9,000,000,000 people working for the company. Products Gaming consoles NOTE: This includes computer games *Apex SPRINT-Similar to Nintendo Wii *Apex Thunder-Similar to XBox *Apex Diamond-Similar to PlayStation Electronic devices *Apex Groundhog-A laptop that has more processing power than Macbooks and Microsoft Windows 10 combined. Firearms TBA Vehicles NOTE: These vehicles are mainly designed for the military, though they do sell civilian models as well. *Apex Guerilla-An armored SUV with a mounted minigun, also comes in pickup truck form. *Apex Pyre-An armored semi-truck *Apex P996 Viper-Fighter jet that is seen as an advanced version of the F-18 Hornet/F/A-18 Super Hornet *Apex C-9 Hot Gryphon-Cargo plane based on the C-130 Hercules and the AC-130 Spectre. The base aircraft doesn't have any weapons, but Apex has also built Hot Gryphon gunships as well. Clothing *MK.II Firefly: A tactical ops suit built by Apex Corporation, created in 2016 *MK.III Leopard: A Ghillie Suit with digital camouflage ability, created in 2016. *MK.IV Elite Leopard: An upgraded variant of the MK.III, created in 2017 *MK.V Piranha: A tactical ops suit that comes with green-tinted night vision goggles, created in 2017. *MK.II "Apache": An combat ops suit that was built sometime in late 2018, considered an upgrade to the MK.IV Piranha. *MK.III "Roc": An exoskeleton suit made with nanotechnology. Aircraft *'MK.II' 'Dragonfly': A combat drone built in 2020. *'MK.III Piranha': A combat drone built in 2020 *'MK.IV Salamander': A combat drone built in 2020 *'MK.V Locust': A combat drone built in 2020 *'MK.VI Leviathan': An unmanned ground vehicle (UGV) built in 2020 *'MK.VII Gorgon': Another UGV built in 2020 *'MK.VIII Succubus': Another UGV built in 2020. *'Model 9 Dragon': An assault drone with stealth capability Combat robots In the early 2010s-2020s, Apex began experimenting with combat robots used to supplement soldiers in combat. It is hoped that these robots would replace human soldiers entirely. *'Apex MK.II Behemoth': A combat unit with a carbon endoskeleton, but can use human skin to infiltrate normal humans. This cyborg's design took some inspiration from the T-800 from the Terminator franchise. *'Apex MK.I Razorback': Designed in early 2020, the robot was revolutionary due to its ability to duplicate itself, either on command or automatically. This robot first saw combat in the latter stages of the Patruydanian Civil War. It had a sheath of mimetic polyalloy that could imitate human skin. It is also the first robot to mimic complex human emotions and understand foreign languages without a translator. This combat robot was inspired by the REV-9 from the Terminator franchise. In early 2019, Cicada was able to replicate the robot following the theft of a blueprint for the robot, allowing for Cicada to create a "cheap knock-off" version known as the MK.IV Dredge. However, this knock-off prototype was eventually destroyed by Ronald Munson. Trivia *This isn't the only iteration of Apex Corporation. Another iteration of Apex Corporation exists in the TACITUS universe. Gallery P996 Viper.png|Apex P996 Viper C-9 Hot Gryphon.png|Apex C-9 Hot Gryphon Apex Guerilla.png|Apex Guerilla (SUV variant) Apex Guerilla Pickup.png|Apex Guerilla (Pickup variant) Model 9 Dragon.jpg|Model 9 Dragon MK.VIII Succubus.jpg|MK.VIII Succubus MK.VII Gorgon.jpg|MK.VII Gorgon MK.IV Salamander.jpg|MK.IV Salamander MK.III Piranha.jpg|MK.III Piranha Apex MK.II Dragonfly.png|Apex MK.II Dragonfly Apex Groundhog.png|Apex Groundhog Category:Companies Category:Factions